Nighttime Activities
by sithmarauder
Summary: Grabbing the rifle that lay next to him on a round wooden table, Switzerland cocked the weapon threateningly. "You again!" He shouted out the window to the Italian that was currently running across his lawn. At least he wasn't naked this time... SwissAus


**Title: Nighttime Activities**

**Author: sithmarauder**

**Pairing(s): Light Switzerland/Austria**

**Disclaimer: I solemnly swear that I do not own APH. I've been too busy freaking out over finding the means to reinstall my Sims 2 games to organize a corporate (or non-corporate) takeover. Inspired and using lines from Hetalia World Series, or as it says on the anime listing:Axis Powers Hetalia III Episode 72**

**Beta: None. I probably need one.**

So this episode made me laugh lots. Then I started thinking. Fuckers should know by now that that is a Very Bad Thing to make me do, because then I unleash this sort of thing on the fandom. AHAHAHA.

-x-

Switzerland stood in front of his open window, holding what looked like a mug of warm milk in his hands.

"It really is quite relaxing to have a nice drink and gaze at the moon," he murmured aloud, right before closing his eyes and smirking slightly. "Well, the view is enhanced because of my magnificent Swiss scenery." _That and something else_ was the thought he refused to acknowledge, and at any rate the thing he was referring to wasn't in his present view.

Taking a breath of fresh air, Switzerland let his body relax. "And if I close my eyes and listen closely, I can hear the soft, gentle whispers of the trees."

But the peace and serenity was shattered as a rather loud "Germany, Germany!" perforated the easy tranquility of the setting, causing Switzerland to snap his eyes open.

Grabbing the rifle that lay next to him on a round wooden table, Switzerland cocked the weapon threateningly. "You again?" He shouted out the window to the Italian that was currently running across his lawn. At least he wasn't naked this time...

North Italy looked up. "Gah, Switzerland! Let me go just this once!" He pleaded, freezing on the spot just before he started running again. Switzerland growled something unintelligible before grabbing the necessary garments he needed to make himself decent and fleeing down the hallway, muttering a quick "Be right back." He hadn't even bothered to tuck the white shirt he wore in, so when he started running and shooting after the Italian he could feel the breeze brushing his torso, akin to the feather light touch of-

"AAAH!"

"Today is the day I kill you! Breaking into Swiss territory in indecent attire is an unforgivable act!" The Swiss man shouted as he fired off seven or so shots.

They didn't even notice the bewildered and rather amusing expression that was currently featured on France's face as they ran passed him.

"I'm sorryyyy!" North Italy wailed as he continued to flee. "Switzerland's freaking scary! I'm sorry! Oh, crap!"

Switzerland fired a couple more shots off before shouting something irate-sounding. He turned around, huffing, shouldering the gun before making his way back to his house.

Once he arrived back in the bedroom, he slid the weapon off his shoulder, letting it clatter to the ground. "... Sorry," he said gruffly, walking over to the canopied bed and lying down.

Austria turned towards him, violet eyes glowing with sleep and amusement, but he said nothing, instead moving over a bit so his Swiss lover would have more room, which Switzerland acknowledged with a grunt of gratitude. "You wouldn't kill him," Austria said as he shifted so that his head was resting under the shorter nation's chin. He then lifted his hand to brush away the white shirt collar and tilted his head up to plant a small kiss on the blonde's neck. The aristocrat then relaxed, closed his eyes, and fell asleep once more.

Switzerland grudgingly allowed his gaze and body to soften as he looked at the sleeping Austrian. Without waking the brunette, he reached over and shut the lamp off, swathing the room in darkness.

He really would kill Italy the next time he decided to take a shortcut through Swiss territory, though.


End file.
